


Comet Kiss

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputee Shiro (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, Mentioned Kuron (Voltron), Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Request Meme, Sleep Paralysis, Spoilers, dont repost to another site, scar kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Every time Shiro awakens from his nightmares, he always feels great guilt at the scar on Keith’s cheek.Because his hands caused it.*Written for Fanfic Fortnight, prompt Kiss on a Scar.*
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Comet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



“I’m sorry, Keith!”

As much as it pained him, Keith was used to the nightmares.

Shiro had always suffered in sleep, fighting against enemies long since past, and his body paid the price still.

“I’m so, so sorry!”

The night terrors, the sleep paralysis of shadowed beings lurking into his bedroom and pressing down hard on him, whispering all the terrible things they wanted to do to him…

And his latest nightmares, the reminder of what  _ he _ did.

“I didn’t mean, I didn’t…”

By this point, Shiro blubbered, holding a sleep dazed Keith in his arms, and placing swift kisses over and over again on the one place that tortured him. That scar, like a falling comet, on Keith’s cheek.

As if by desperately kissing that mark, Shiro could undo the damage he caused, and heal what had been done by his hand.

“Shiro,  _ shh… _ It’s okay…”

Keith never blamed him for what happened. Not even Kuron, who had also been a puppet in Haggar’s machinations. He could never blame the man he loved so dearly.

Slowly, Keith reached out, cupping Shiro’s face. Those regretful eyes still trailed to his lover’s scar until Keith whispered his name softly, reeling him back into reality.

“Shiro…” The gentleness in his voice melted the shadows away, and released the tension in his chest. “It wasn’t your fault. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me.”

Then Shiro saw Keith’s gaze descending to his amputated arm, where the other Paladin had sliced through to deflect a fatal attack. Leaning into the touch, Shiro shook his head solemnly.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Keith. You did what you had to… because of me.”

Managing a tired smile, Keith rested his forehead against Shiro’s, and sighed. “We’ll be at this all night.”

Shiro chuckled weakly. “Yeah.”

Gently, Keith took hold of Shiro’s hand, his prosthetic Altean fingers, and held it against his scar. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, making it clear how he felt about him.

“It’s a part of me,” Keith affirmed, his own fingers trailing along Shiro’s scar bridged across his nose. “And… we match now.”

Something about those words would have hurt Shiro before, but they helped him feel connected to Keith.

“I guess we do,” Shiro replied quietly, kissing Keith’s palm.

When they settled back into bed, their faces pressed against each other, their scars aligned, catching the light of the dawn peaking through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Fortnight request for the Kiss Meme created by grey-wardens-dont-have-dental.
> 
> SaraJaye picked Sheith and 20 (Kiss on a Scar.)
> 
> I love this idea of Shiro and Keith having a heart to heart about what happened on the space station because it was such a momentous thing, that I feel I’ve brought it up in many rps and stories.
> 
> For this story, I went with a more angsty approach, with Shiro awakening to nightmares and guilty over what happened. He keeps kissing Keith’s scar, over and over, in an attempt to atone, a misguided attempt to heal it, to assure Keith is genuinely remorseful.
> 
> But Keith doesn’t blame him at all, or Kuron.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
